Admittance
by Nilaf
Summary: Because each of them have the ability to admit how they feel... Somewhat connected one shots. Multiple couples.
1. Guilt

**A/N: I try to save these things for last, but: Holy Cow, Wow! I never thought that I would get out of the writer's block funk that I've been in since who knows when. Now, I feel as if I finally have something that is worth for you guys to read. I had two other stories that I had initially wanted to publish on here, but after having re-re-think their entire plot and constantly re-writing them so that they would at least **_**sound**_** decent, I kind of had to take a break and let the thought process to return slowly. A couple of weeks ago, I think that spark has been rekindled (I'm keeping my finger's cross), and now I have something for y'all to read. :) **

**This new story is going to be anthology-like, each chapter focusing on a different couple. I feel that this chapter is kind of mehh, but, c'est la vie…next chapter will be better for sure! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Nilaf**

**Warning: Chapter 614 spoilers, and OOCness occurs. **

**Disclaimer: ****All that I own is the plot to this story. Any characters from **_**Naruto**_** solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Admittance

.

.

.

When Naruto had found her, she was drenched. Her jacket had absorbed every raindrop that came in contact, now clinging to her petite frame; her hair refusing to maintain its straight nature. Her head was lowered, her eyes focusing on the names etched in the stone.

"Hinata…" his voice began to grow faint, not knowing what to say to help console the girl. He slowly crept up behind her, draping his arms over her shoulders to embrace her. He rested his chin on her head, saying nothing. The rain continued to touch everything within its reach, even continuing to soak the couple where they stood. There was no movement, no signs liveliness at all; there was just stillness and the heavy feeling of grief that has engulfed them. There was no telling as to how much time had passed as they remained frozen in their moment; everything seemed to have merged together.

"Maybe I should take you home…" Naruto murmured. Hinata didn't stir, remaining oblivious to what was around her. Naruto took her hand into his, attempting to lure her away from the memorial. However, she wouldn't budge from her spot.

"Hinata…" Deciding to let her be, Naruto turned around and started to walk away. However, he felt something grip onto his jacket sleeve. He peered over his shoulder and saw Hinata grasping the material in her hand.

"Can-can I go home, w-with you?"

Naruto placed her hand in his, leading the way back to his apartment.

And the rain slowly began to lighten up…

* * *

The couple finally made it back to the apartment, even more soaked to the bone than they were just moments ago; the rain that _supposedly_ had the intention to take a break had just turned into a torrential downpour. Both were standing in the door way of the apartment, shivering in the attempt to get warm despite their current state.

"Let me find something for you to change into," he stated. Naruto turned his back and began walking in the direction of his bedroom, leaving Hinata to stand alone in the foyer.

It was her first time inside his apartment. Not much came to mind when trying to describe it; the apartment wasn't particularly _spotless,_ but there was something that made it have a charming essence to it. Hinata began rubbing her hands up and down her arms in attempt to stop her body's shivering. After what seemed to have been an eternity, Naruto finally returned with some items in hands.

"I hope that these will fit you for the time being." As he was about to hand Hinata some of his old clothes and a towel, he found himself noticing the horrible condition that the girl was in. Cold, wet, and miserable: three words that described how Hinata had looked at that moment.

"You should really try to get warm," he muttered. Before Hinata and a chance to reply to his statement, Naruto took hold of her hand and guided her to the bathroom door.

"While you're in there," he said, "I could take your clothes…"

And there was a brief pause, and a light blush colored both of their cheeks…

"Y'know, to dry them, and, stuff…" he finished as he rubbed his hand at the base of his neck.

"But - aren't you cold?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the concern that she had for him. It was… _cute_.

"I'm fine."

With that being said, Hinata entered the restroom, quickly stripping herself of the drenched garments, and handing them to Naruto for them to be dried.

When Hinata stepped into the shower, she couldn't belief how much relief she felt.

For the first time that day, she felt warm.

* * *

Twisting the door knob, Hinata made her way out of the restroom to find Naruto. She noticed that something was off; the apartment was eerily quiet.

'_Maybe he's asleep…'_

Remembering the direction that Naruto had went earlier to give her dry clothes. She found herself standing in front of a closed door. Placing her hand on the handle, Hinata cautiously opened the door ajar, poking her head in the space, only to find Naruto sleeping soundly on his bed, still dressed in his wet attire. Quietly, Hinata entered the room to examine the boy's resting form. She couldn't help but notice the way his chest would raise as he inhaled, and how peaceful his face looked. Instinctively, she placed the back of her hand on his cheek, making sure that he hadn't come down with a fever.

'_His face doesn't feel too warm…_' As if on cue, Hinata felt his grip on her wrist, immediately snapping her out of her reverie. Her eyes met his gaze, causing a faint blush to taint her cheeks.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at her reaction, noting how she began to revert to her childlike tendencies.

"Is this your way of seducing me?" he asked, obviously poking fun at her. Growing even more embarrassed, Hinata's face nearly turned another hue of red.

"N-no… you do know that sleeping in wet clothes will make you sick…" she murmured her lips slightly pursed.

"We wouldn't want that to happen, wouldn't we?" Naruto raised himself up off the bed, wandering towards his dresser.

"Give me a few minutes; I'll be back." Naruto left the room, leaving Hinata standing alone. Not knowing what to do, Hinata found a seat on Naruto's bed. She brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly, and watched the rain hit the window.

She didn't know how much time had pass, but she heard footsteps entering the room. Hinata turned her, finding Naruto standing in the door way.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You're crying…"

Hinata brought her fingers to her eye, noting the tears leaking out of it.

'_Oh…_' She hadn't notice that she had been crying.

Naruto approached her, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Are you alright?"

"I-" She couldn't form a proper sentence. No matter how hard she tried, the emotion that she felt inside would not stop pouring out of her eyes.

"I-I shouldn't be the one that's living," she whispered. Naruto's eyes winced at what she had said.

"Don't say that…" he murmured.

"I feel so guilty that I'm here, and that Neji-nii is-" Hinata couldn't finish what she had to say, as more tears spilled out of her eyes, and her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Stop it," Naruto said, his voice now having a slight edge to it.

"I'm the one that should be-."

Caught off guard, Hinata was unable to finish what she had to say. Naruto tightly wrapped his arms around her, attempting to provide any comfort that he could to her, and rested his chin on top of her head. Hinata couldn't help but let out a sob.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Naruto sat there with her crying in his arms.

* * *

_Night had finally arrived. Naruto couldn't help but admire Hinata's sleeping form lying next to him._

"_I know," he began, "that you feel guilty now, but you should remember what you told me: that his death shouldn't be in vain." _

_Naruto pushed back the strands of hair that were obscuring her face from his view. _

"_I'm grateful for Neji because…" Naruto pulled Hinata in closer to him, and brushed her cheek. _

"…_he gave me you."_


	2. Fear and Love

**A/N: Ah-ha! I'm back, and ready to get this story on the road! Let me just say thanks for being patient with me for the past few months. Took me a little while to figure out how I wanted to word this chapter, but it's finally here! I don't know when I'll be able to update next, since I am starting a new job (but hopefully sooner than later).  
**

** Enjoy!**

** ~Nilaf**

**Warning: Content and some possible OOCness are present.**

**Disclaimer: ****All that I own is the plot to this story. Any characters from **_**Naruto**_** solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Admittance

.

.

.

II. Fear and Love

She really wasn't prepared to greet him properly. In fact, his presence in front of her apartment door had been completely unexpected. Her hair was messy and wild, released from the two buns that she normally wore, not to mention how she was only dressed in a rather large night shirt.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned as to _why_ he was here in the first place.

There was no response from him. Her impatience was beginning to grow, and she really, _really_ wanted to go back to sleep.

"If you're not in the mood for talking, can we do this another time?" she asked. There was still no reply.

_Well then_. Tenten began to close the door, only to have a hand reach its edge, preventing it from closing.

"Can I come in?"

With a nod of her head, she moved herself to the side, allowing him entry to her home.

* * *

Tea was something that always brought him some peace of mind, something to help ease the nerves that threaten to arise. As he sipped the tea that was poured into his cup, he couldn't help but try to cleanse his mind of the worry that bothered him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He paused momentarily, taking a brief glance at her, staring at the warmth in her brown eyes, and giving her quick once over.

"Nothing's wrong…" His eyes found their way back to the cup in front of him, and continued to sip what remained left of the hot beverage.

"You and I both know that's a lie, Neji; you have to of had some sort of reason to come here in the middle of the night."

"Like I said, nothing's wrong."

"Bullshit."

Silence lingered in the air as Neji attempted to organize his train of thought.

"I'm… I'm afraid..." To hear such a thing escape from his lips came as a shock to her.

"What are you afraid of?" Tenten asked.

And there was a pause.

"I'm afraid…afraid of what's going on: this war and everything going on behind it…" As Neji spoke, Tenten listened to everything he had to offer. .

_Neji…_

Letting instinct take over, Tenten leaned in and gave Neji a small peck on the cheek. Realizing what she had done, she pulled away, and reverted as if she were a child that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry- I don't know what came over me-" she started. A crimson blush appeared on her cheeks, embarrassed about what she had done. Feeling a sense of awkwardness overcome her, Tenten averted her eyes from Neji's gaze.

"Tenten…" he started. Still, she didn't bother to make the attempt to make eye contact.

"Tenten, look at me..." She couldn't help but comply with the tone of his voice. Tenten shifted her eyes back toward Neji. His hands grasped the fabric on her shoulders, and he leaned in closer, decreasing the space between them. He placed his lips on hers, and a spark began to grow into a flame….

It was their first time. It is said that the first time isn't perfect, but Tenten wouldn't have traded this particular moment for anything in the world. The hot-and-bothered feeling she felt as Neji's hand crept under her night shirt, his mouth suckling on the crook of her neck, letting soft moans escape from her lips. Inch by inch, the shirt found itself off of Tenten's frame, revealing her bountiful breasts with pert nipples, only to leave Tenten clad in her underwear. Ridding himself of his outerwear, Neji left himself in the same state. Her back made contact with her mattress, Neji hovering himself above her. Tenten felt his hands latch themselves on the hem of her panties, slowly sliding off her hips, down her thighs, and off her ankles. Now bare beneath him, Tenten was fully exposed in all of her glory. Neji leaned over her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She felt her hands begin to wander toward his hips, slightly yanking the material down, exposing what was hidden below. He steadied himself as he began to enter her, her body tensing at the initial shock. Slowly, he began to move.

Her hands inched themselves up his back, feeling the taut muscles in his shoulders. Her fingers eventually found themselves woven in his hair, her legs tightening their embrace around him, wanting for feel more. In. Out. In. Out. His trusts were quickening and were becoming erratic, desperately trying to rid his body of the pent up anxiety from within. She began to contract around him, her body beginning to spasm, and she was becoming _oh so wet._ She arched her back and pulled him closer to her as she reached her orgasm; his body became stiff as he felt himself release inside of her. He soon found his head resting on her chest, listening to her beating heart.

Never had Tenten felt such absolute bliss in her life. Her fingers gently combed through Neji's hair. Even though everything that had transpired happened so quickly, it was _perfect_. He was perfect. She was perfect. _They were perfect…_

* * *

They continued their sexual escapades, each one a different experience from the next. On the night before leaving for battle, they made one last intimate encounter…

_Her pelvis rocked back and forth as she rode him, his hands placed on her hips acting as her guide. Back and forth, back and forth her body moved. Her back began to arch, her head began to roll back, and her hands cupped her breasts, stimulating herself even more. His body shifted from underneath her, sitting himself upright. Taking hold of her back, he laid her down on the mattress, regaining the dominant position. Giggling as he did so, she reached her arms around his torso as he began to thrust, turning her giggles into sultry moans…_

_His head was placed on her chest, the rhythm of her heart singing him to sleep. As she admired his sleeping face, her fingers threaded through his hair. She kissed the top of his head, and softly whispered:_

"_Please come back to me…"_

* * *

…_But he didn't…_

She stands in front his grave, reflecting on what they did, on what they _had_. She stands in front of his grave, regretting on not saying the three words she had meant to say to him before:

_I love you…_

She hears the sound of laughter approaching her. She turns her head, and sees a _happy_ Hinata with Naruto. Hinata turned to Naruto with a gentle look in her eye. Letting go of his hand, Hinata began to approach Tenten.

"Tenten…" she began. Her hand reaches into her coat pocket, revealing a headband with a note.

"Hinata, I-"she began.

"Neji-nii told me a while ago to give this to you; he wants you to have it."

Hinata hands the paper and headband to Tenten. Tenten opens the note, only to find three words written:

_I love you._

For the first time in a long while, Tenten felt tears falling down her face.

"Thank-you, Hinata, thank-you."

For the first time in a long while, not only did she shed tears, _but she actually shed tears as she smiled._


End file.
